Nuclear Peacemaker
(if bought or by clan chest) * |efficiency/_damage = *55 (pre-13.5.0) *79 (post-13.5.0) *83 (post-15.8.0) *Combat level: 19|fire_rate = 100 (6000 rpm)|capacity = 10000 (max 100000)|released = 12.0.0|bility = *85 *20 (weight) *30 (post-15.3.0)|cost = *Lucky chest *9,999,999 *100 Oblivion |level_required = 32|row4 = |attributes = * * * * * Uranium Rounds * H-Bomb * * * |firing_sound = }} The Nuclear Peacemaker is a Heavy weapon released in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance It has 6 steel barrels, with a back base. The barrel has red rings all around it. It has an extremely big drum magazine, which holds 10000 capacity per clip. Strategy It has astronomically devastating damage, extreme rate of fire, massive ammo and proficient mobility. Tips *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *To up the ante, equip this with the Homing Rocket combination module for more craziness! *Take advantage of its Critical Damage attribute. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *This weapon deals massive damage so use this when cornered. *Use this weapon to ambush unwary Sniper users. *Use the Singular Grenade and then fire them. This weapon is excellent in tandem with the use of Singular Grenade. *Use this to counter Storm hammer spammers. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. ** Burst firing is useful for distracting any enemies who aren't aware yet. ** This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles. ** If you need to restock your ammunition, find a way to distract players and switch into much more mobile like the Carrot Sword Up2 weapons to get the desired pickup. ** This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. ** Its impregnable fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. ** This is a very good weapon for backing up teammates, capable of inflicting surprising fire for long periods of time, take into consideration that it has poor mobility however, this is offsetted by its vast capacity for defending players. ** This gun has a slightly predictable bullet spread, which can be mastered/understood if one uses this gun often, which in turn can prove useful in times where the weapon is to be used at longer ranges. Mostly firing in bursts can be proven accurate. ** Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. ** Try to find an ammunition pack of two. If you do, you are very powerful and increases your power longevity in the field. ** You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them offguard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. ** This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if it's effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. ** This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. ** The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. ** This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a Backup weapon like the Dual Machine Guns to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. ** This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at mid-long range too, but close to medium ranges are best for the weapon's use. ** This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. ** Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. ** With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. ** Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. ** Aim near the feet for higher chances of hitting. Use at close range. ** Spam-fire, so as to mow down heavily armored players and to increase chances that the enemy will have hard time to dodge, but beware of its rockets that could follow you back. ** Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets unexpectedly to give them a hard time avoiding the rockets, or sneak attack them from behind. ** This may be used to target airborne enemies, though not better as Smart Bullet Bazooka. ** Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. * This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. * DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. * As this weapon features area damage and high fire rate, be sure to aim at clusters and hordes of players to bring out the full potential of this weapon. * Use the singular grenade to inflict mass carnage on crowds of players. * NEVER rocket jump using this, as you will just kill yourself. * Avoid close-range combat, as this gun is best suited for medium-range combat, and the rockets take some time to travel. Counters * Pick off users by using Sniper weapons like the Anti-Champion Rifle or scoped Primaries like the Secret Forces Rifle. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Attack its users with Sniper weapon. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *When this explodes, it leaves a massive pool of radiation, so make sure to stay away from where the Nuclear Grenade detonates. ** The radiation is very lethal, and is able to kill even a maxed armor player easily if they're not careful. ** This radiation is also able to kill the person who threw the grenade, so attempt luring them into the pool of radiation. ** Stay out of range from players that use this to avoid getting blown up/radiated. The Grenade doesn't go very far, and once it explodes, there's time to run. ** Pick off users from a large distance, especially in high places, since the Nuclear Grenade doesn't travel very far in the air, and will explode in mid-air before it can reach you. *However, don't go jumping off so soon, as the radiation can still kill you, even in mid-air. ** Stay away from the radiation this leaves behind for about 6 seconds. ** Keep a Resurrection on hand in case you get killed by this. * Do not get cramped into the hallways of Silent School or Pool Party, as they are extremely hard to avoid. * Avoid even playing on maps like Silent School or Pool Party due to the fact that this weapon's projectiles have abnormally large area damage and efficiency. * No automatic weapon stands a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since ultimate damage and Radiation skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. * In close range use shotguns or flamethrowers to easily counter users, as hopefully they won't be dumb enough to bomb themselves at close-range. * Above all.... GET OUT OF THE ARENA IF YOU ENCOUNTER ITS USERS!!! Firing sound *Demolition Exoskeleton's VS Automatic Peacemaker UP2 *Advantages **Has massive damage. **Shoots explosive rounds **Has 250 rounds instead of 175. **High fire rate *Neutral **The minigun-based weapon *Disadvantages **Low mobility Trivia * It is based on the M134 minigun. * It looks like the overpowered version of Automatic Peacemaker, due to its high fire rate, massive area damage, has a radiation attribute and massive capacity. * It looks like the nuclear version of Automatic Peacemaker. * This weapon's price was formerly the unobtainable 9,999,999 but was finally changed into being obtainable by lucky chest. However, it was added back as a separate means of obtaining this weapon. * This and the Engagement Bracelet are the first weapons with grade. * This is the most expensive of all weapons that costs gems. * In 13.5.0 update, its damage was increased to 55, the second being the Space Shotgun and Bazooka Shotgun, all of which are 35. * In real life, even the smallest tactical or backpack nuclear could wipe out anything beyond 4 kilometers or more. But the Nuclear Peacemaker only affects a medium blast radius. * Its ability to rain high-damaging rockets as a minigun-based weapon may be inspired by Athena-0V's Combo attack. * It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, plus its high fire rate, big area damage radius. * It was given "H-Bomb" in 14.2.0, but that blast radius is within 5-meter radius. * As its name suggest, it is a nexplosive counterpart of Automatic Peacemaker. * It is the only weapon with combat level of 19. * The Nuclear Peacemaker, Airline Hunter, and Mines Minigun are the only minigun-based weapons with area damage. * It is essentially the nuclear version of the "Rampage" due to the design. * In the 16.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Automatic Category:Area Damage Category:Radiation Category:Rockets Category:Clan Weapons Category:Enlarge Projectile Category:Frag Damage Category:Uranium rounds Category:H-Bomb Category:Miniguns Category:Oblivion Category:Legendary